


Disowned by Time No Longer

by AquosEvolved



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (one of the best AUs), Family Fluff, Gen, Morgan Actually Remembers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved
Summary: Having emerged from the Outrealm gate in a random field in the past with no sign of the others anywhere, Morgan's search for his companions has led him to the so-called "Ruins of Time"





	Disowned by Time No Longer

     “Trail goes dead here and there’s no sign anywhere…” Morgan sighed to himself. For anyone else, this would have been a major blow to one’s determination but the young tactician hardly even knew the meaning of giving up. “Well, I’m not going to find them by staying here.”

     With a small huff, he pushed himself from the half-kneel he had taken to inspect what he had thought to be one of the jet-black scales of a familiar wyvern but winded up being nothing more than an oddly colored pebble. He slowly swept his right hand in an arch in front of him to illuminate the hidden basement chamber of the temple for one last look before concluding that there was nothing more this temple could offer him and set himself on a path for the staircase. He was less than halfway up the long, arduous climb back towards the ground floor of the crumbling temple when the all-too-familiar stench of rotting flesh assaulted his nostrils.

     “Wonderful, as if I didn’t have enough to deal with already…” Morgan muttered. He let the small orb of flame dancing above his palm fizzle out and snapped the Fire tome in his other hand shut to swap it out for the much stronger Elfire tome bound at his hip. The feeling of dread that settled in his stomach grew when he reached the top of the staircase to find himself completely surrounded.

     “I was saving this for a special occasion but survival is just as special an occasion as any.” His gaze grew determined as he slipped his Elfire tome back into his tome holster and pulled out a Bolganone tome instead.

* * *

 

     “BOLGANONE!” A roaring voice called over the grunts and steely clangs of the battlefield and a column of flame reached into the sky. Through a series of pillars, Lucina caught a glimpse of blue hair, dark fabric, and a young man with a sword in one hand, a red tome in the other, and his back against a wall.

     “Please don’t be a dream, please don’t be a dream, please don’t be a dream.” Lucina repeated to herself as she began to force herself through the crowded temple. Falchion danced around her in an array of wide arcs and tight thrusts. Grima’s forces hissed and groaned and screamed in protest as Naga’s fang ripped through their decaying flesh and brittle bones but for every Risen that fell before her, two more moved to halt her progress.

     The princess fought with all her might to press on, inch by inch. She lost track of her allies but the twin lights of Aether that pierced and healed protected her from the shambling corpses that surrounded her, allowing her to focus on one thing and one thing alone; protecting one of the last living remnants of her former life.

     “You may be numerous but I shall not allow a single one of you to lay so much as one rotten claw on my brother!” Lucina shouted as Falchion lit up with the pale light of Luna and a cold strength flowed through her. She charged and finally broke through the last line standing between her and Morgan.

     “Lu-Lucina?” She could tell he was trying to sound tough, as he frequently did, but she could hear the fragile hope behind his words. “Luci, is that really you?”

     “I’m here, Morgan.” Lucina replied warmly.

     “Luci!” Morgan’s grip on his weapons faded entirely as he shot forward to wrap his arms around his sister.

     “I’m glad to have finally found you.” Lucina said softly as she returned the embrace.

     “I was so worried about you!” The young prince’s voice began to hitch in his throat. “I-I’m supposed to be your tactician so if anything bad happened to you it-“

     “Now, now. None of that.” His sister cut him off. “I’m fully capable of protecting myself. You, on the other hand, I never would have forgiven myself if I failed to protect you.” She murmured.

     “I missed you so much, sister.”

     “I missed you too, brother.”


End file.
